It is known that on the market there exists a great diversity of automatic vending machines which work by the insertion of coins, notes or cards, so that, generically, a distinction can be drawn between those machines which have an opaque front, with whatever decorative or advertising motif, and the machines which have a glass front which allows the products stored inside to be seen.
Thus, those machines which have a glass front are usually vending machines of foodstuffs in which the products are located in a series of compartments of a plurality of storage trays, the compartments for housing the products being directed toward the front of the machine, allowing the user to see the diversity of products to be dispatched by selecting that desired from those present.
In addition, in this type of vending machine the selected product, from the corresponding housing compartment falls directly toward the delivery box for collection located in the bottom part of the machine.
Furthermore, we can consider the Patent of Invention P200501205 for: “unitary extractor system of products”, by the same party holding the present application, which is based on a vending machine fitted with a glass front and equipped with a plurality of trays for storage of the products in a series of compartments and a reception tray of the dispatched product formed in an ascending-descending body, by way of an elevator, relative to the internal face of the glass front.
Thus, when a user proceeds to the selection of a product, in the first place, the ascending-descending body will be positioned relative to the corresponding tray to receive the respective product and be carried to the delivery box for collection.
In this way, based on this constitution the present invention has been conceived with the object of obtaining a greater efficiency in the use of the machine.